


Hotel Bubble

by Katybug1992



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: AU Where the Blues and Chicago Were In The Same Hotel, M/M, Western Division Bubble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Five Times Jaden and Jonathan tried to see each other and the one time they succeeded
Relationships: Jaden Schwartz/Jonathan Toews
Kudos: 20





	Hotel Bubble

1.

Jonathan had texted Jaden that there was a secondary coffee shop in the back corner of the hotel, which would be ideal because neither of their teammates would be able to find and interrupt them easily. 

So Jaden was on his way to the elevator, had even pressed the button, when Vince walked up.

“What did you do?” Jaden asked. He knew that look and it usually meant that he wasn’t going to like what was about to come out of the younger man’s mouth.

“Thommer’s…. sad,” Vince replied slowly.

“What did you do?” Jaden turned to face Vince fully, sadly ignoring the elevator as it dinged and opened.

“I didn’t do anything!” Vince replied, leading Jaden to lounge that had been set up on their floor as a common area, “He got a text from Tkachuk and now he’s all mopey.”

And Jaden sighed before pulling his own phone out and texted Jonathan that Robby needed him and that he couldn’t meet up with him.

“Go down to the kiosk off the lobby and get a pint of Chunky Monkey,” Jaden instructed him as they walked into the lounge.

“But I don’t like Chunky Monkey,” Vince replied.

“Well it’s a good thing it’s not for you!” Jaden turned to give him a look that conveyed just how dumb he thought Vince was.

“Oh…” Vince winced before saying, “Come on, Sammy!”

And Jaden sighed and rolled his eyes fondly as they ran out of the lounge before joining Robby.

“What’s up, kid?” he asked, settling down next to Robby.

“I just miss Matty,” Robby sighed, “I should have just stayed in STL over the pause. And, like, we’re not even in the same hotel. Like, he’s practically across the street which makes it worse somehow?”

And Jaden bit his tongue about how it was almost as bad to have your boyfriend be a couple floors down and not be able to get time together.

Instead, he pulled Robby closer and resigned himself to being the younger boy’s pillow and watching whatever movie Robby requested from the list.

He looked up when Vince and Sammy entered again, this time with half the team.

“Movie night!” Schenner grinned, throwing a pillow at Jaden, who glared at him but shoved it behind his head.

“Here’s your nasty ice cream,” Vince handed the pint and spoon to Robby, who smiled slightly in return before almost immediately digging in.

“Also, the barista at the coffee kiosk said this was for you,” Sammy handed Jaden a large coffee, “said a ‘nice young man’ wanted to have it sent up. We heard the room number and offered to bring it to you instead.”

And Jaden couldn’t help the huffed out laugh and smile when he took a sip and it was fixed to perfect. When he could get Robby to move, he would have to remember to text Jonathan a thank you.

“Toews?” Robby asked, looking up at Jaden.

“Yeah,” Jaden replied fondly, taking another sip of the coffee.

“He’s a keeper.”

“So is yours,” Jaden smiled fondly, “Call him later, okay? You’ll feel better.”

Robby hummed in agreement and offered Jaden a spoonful of the ice cream before settling in and turning his attention to the argument of Men in Black vs Alien that was raging between Vince, Sammy, Mac, and Rouzy before Steener decided to end it by putting on Princess Bride.

2.

The plan was simple. Dinner with guys then Jonathan’s room. That was the plan. It should have gone off without a hitch.

And he passed a soaking wet Jordan Kyrou and a giggling Robert Thomas and he tried to repress the urge to ask what happened. He tried so hard. 

But then Petro was coming down the hall and Petro didn’t have the reason for not asking questions that Jaden did and Jaden didn’t get out of there fast enough.

He sighed as he texted Jonathan that he wouldn’t be able to make it because the children liked to do stupid things on camera.

Then he stood next to Petro as he gave Dunner the “You’re not a rookie anymore talk” while giving Dunner the look of disapproval he had learned from Steener and hiding his amusement as Dunner told them that Robby was just as responsible for what had happened as he was.

When he watched the video later - because of course Pear had it clipped and in the GC almost immediately - and felt pride in the fact that Robby refused to join Rouzy. Mostly he was proud of Robby for using his non-rookie status for once, usually too willing to join Rou.

3.

Jaden had a text from Jonathan that there was a special delivery for him and that he would meet him down by the pick-up table. 

So Jaden threw on a t-shirt and the tightest jeans he had brought with him and headed for the elevator, only to have it open and Colton to step out.

“Hey, I was going to drop these off for you. I saw them when I went to get the package my mom sent,” Colton grinned, handing Jaden the bouquet of Ivory, Orange, Pink, Lavender, Blue roses, “It’s nice that Toews is still trying to be romantic.”

“Yeah,” Jaden replied, blushing a little at the flowers and pulling his phone out to text Jonathan that the flowers had been brought up and silently cursed Colton for being so damn nice.

“Come on,” Colton nodded toward the lounge, “Sammy texted. They’re playing charades and Pear is losing spectacularly.”

And Jaden couldn't help but laugh and follow.

4.

He was so freaking close to the stairwell door when Steener came out of nowhere.

“Where are you going?” Steener grinned, already seeming to know the answer.

“Oh, come on…” Jaden groaned as Steener looped an arm around his shoulders and started them toward the Lounge, “Why??”

“Because Dunner and Sammy are making Petro play Fortnite with them and you know that he’s never been a videogame guy and I don’t want you to miss it.” Steener replied, “Also, I’m not about to let you get caught making out with your boyfriend in a public stairwell.”

“We wouldn’t get caught,” Jaden narrowed his eyes but texted Jonathan that he wouldn’t be able to make it.

“You’ve come close a couple times,” Steener shrugged.

“Yeah, well…” Jaden tried to think of a comeback but nothing came to him, so he sighed as Jonathan sent back a frowny face. He had to fight the smile at that because Jonathan was ridiculous sometimes.

He responded that he would FaceTime Jonathan later before Steener took him phone from him and said, “You need to focus on chirping Petro, not sexting your boyfriend.”

“We’re not even in the room yet!”

“Well, start thinking because your chirp game is sad.”

5.

Jaden knew it had been too easy. He had gotten to the stairwell, met Jonathan on the landing between their floors, and was now happily pressed against the wall with his hand in his boyfriend’s hair.

And then it happened. He groaned as he heard the door from his team’s floor fly open and then the Kids came running down with NERF guns.

Followed shortly by Schenner, brandishing his own.

“Brayden!” Jaden hissed at him, “You’re supposed to be the responsible one!”

“They ambushed me!” Schenner fired back, unloading a couple NERF darts at Jonathan for the heck of it.

“Seriously?!” Jaden glared.

“Schenner!” Pear’s voice called, “Come on, we block them off on the other side!”

With that, Schenner turned and ran back up the stairs.

“Schwartzy!” Petro called, “I need backup!”

“Why me?!” Jaden yelled back.

“Because the Kids are scared of you!”

And Jaden sighed and pulled Jonathan in for one more kiss.

“I have to go be responsible now.” he murmured.

“Okay,” Jonathan smiled, kissing him sweetly on the lips then forehead before pulling back.

“When did I become the responsible one?” Jaden muttered to himself as he stomped up the stairs, “I’m making them to bag skates at practice tomorrow.”

And Jonathan chuckled to himself, shaking his head and heading back downstairs, only to open the door to his floor and get pelted by NERF darts by Dunn and Blais before they took off for the secondary stairwell.

+1.

Robby had carefully orchestrated the game night for the team so that Jaden would be able to duck out without anyone noticing until it was too late.

So as soon as Pear and Petro started arguing during Monopoly, Jaden slipped out of the lounge and slipped out the door to the stairwell, jogging down them to Jonathan’s floor.

“Hey,” he smiled as Jonathan’s door opened, laughing as he was pulled inside and pressed against the door.

“You’re not gonna get called away, right?” Jonathan asked.

“Nope,” Jaden shook his head, “the Monopoly war of 2010 has been reignited between Pear and Petro. No one’s going to want to look away from that.”

“Good,” Jonathan replied, swooping down and kissing Jaden deeply.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Hey, Tazer -”

“Go the fuck away, Patrick.”

And Kane’s laugh was heard as he walked away.

But then Jonathan scooped Jaden up and dropped him on the bed and Jaden forgot all about everything as his boyfriend lowered himself on top of him.


End file.
